Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future: If Danny hadn't survived
by kiap kiap
Summary: Samuel Baxter is the stereotypical jock like his father. Except, his mother isn't Paulina -It's Sam Manson. After, Danny passed away in a unfortunate turn of events when he defeated his evil future self, Dan Phantom. In the aftermath, Dash comforted her and they become somewhat friends till they got married arranged by their parents. What does it mean for the original Time Fixers?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, well, this has been inspired by one of SOLmaster's art. Check their stories it is pretty cool. If you have read Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future, I think you would find some similarities here. The story belongs to Animyx and SOLmaster. I own nothing except the plot. And, I also don't own the Nicktoons nor the OCs.**

 **However, I do have permission from them to use their characters in my story.**

 **This has been inspired by SOLmaster's art: in deviantart.**

 **Here's the link: art/TF-What-If-3-4-537957036**

 **Ready for a wacky ride?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future: If Danny hadn't survived**

 **Chapter 1**

Sam did not expect anything after Danny's death since all she could do was cry all day. She pulled herself together, trying to go through the day and sobbing in the night. Everything was a blur.

That was till... _Dash comforted her._ Of all the people, Dash comforted her. Sam was wary about it at first but soon, they developed a bond that ended with a marriage. _Yes, she married with Dash._

She did not know what she was thinking that time but she married him and surprisingly, he treated her well. They would go out together. Sam, however, did not become a writer, instead settled for working in Axiom Labs while Dash was the one who travelled around the world as a famous businessman.

And, they also had a son - Samuel Baxter or Sammy as he liked to be called. Sammy was a black-haired boy. He had always gotten remarks how much he looked handsome but his habits were horrendous. Sammy was a handful. They always got call from school that he was bullying nerds. And, she had given him stern talks and even punishment yet, he continued bullying. Dash did not mind much but Sam completely hated that behavior. Nothing worked, no matter how much she tried. And, it also created a rift between Sammy and Sam. Sam had been there for him m through everything, yet, their conversations always ended with Sammy leaving the room, slamming the door, leaving Sam in silence.

Then, Jimmy Neutron came. He wanted to recruit a new generation of nicktoons. Luckily at that time, Sam was at home.

"Mom," Sammy started, "Someone's here to see someone called Danny Fenton and he is weird,"

Sam's eyes widened to hear the name Danny Fenton. It was the name that made her eyes well up in tears and she had never told about him to Sammy. The name that never had been mentioned in this household. Sam walked over to see a man in a white lab coat. He had brown mousey hair with a blue buttoned up plaid shirt and jeans.

"Neutron?" Sam inquired, recognizing the man almost immediately.

"Manson?" was all Jimmy mustered. Awkward silence filled the air.

Jimmy cleared his throat, "Urmmm...where's Danny? And, this is Danny's son I presume? So, unlike Danny when he was his age,"

"That's not Danny's son," Sam said, in a quiet voice, bowing her head.

"I don't understand," Jimmy said, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"D-Danny's dead," Sam murmured, bowing her head lower as she covered her face, her mascara was starting to run.

"H-how?" Jimmy inquired, clearly shocked at the bombshell Sam dropped.

"He killed him," Sam murmured.

"Who?"

" _Him_ ," Sam replied, emphasising the word. Jimmy's eyes widened in realization.

" _N-no!_ No no no!" Jimmy murmured quietly, running his fingers through his hair, " I-It can't be,"

"It is," Sam said in a squeaky voice.

Sammy stood near the door, staring at the conversation between Sam and Jimmy. Confused at what was going on.

"MOM!" Sammy shouted, causing Sam to jump a little, looking at her son, " What is going on? Who is this Danny _what's-his-name_ and what is the tickloons?"

Sam and Jimmy stared blankly at the boy.

" _Nicktoons_. Only the greatest team of heroes from different dimensions," Jimmy replied, "This Danny Fenton we are talking about was in the team. And, your mother here was one of his friends and helpers. Heck, I think both of them married each other but unfortunately, he had to pass away"

Jimmy's tone lowered at the end, feeling slightly forlorn. Sam avoided glances.

"Mom? You worked with Danny Fenton? You married him? Does Dad know?" Sammy asked in rapidfire.

"In order, yes, I worked with him, I was one of his best friends. Yes, I did marry him. And, Dad knows. We married after his death," Sam's voice cracked at the last part.

Jimmy sighed, patting her back.

"So, now what? This Danny Fenton does not have a son," Sammy said, Sam bit her lip, avoiding her son's gaze.

"Well, I am thinking you, Samuel Baxter, to be the next batch of recruits to become the next generation of nicktoons," Jimmy explained.

"Well, I suppose. I hope it changes him from big bad bully to a hero like Danny," Sam murmured to herself.

"Excellent!" Jimmy stated, standing up, "Well then, let's go to Nicktoons HQ,"

"You mean that old clubhouse, you, Danny, Timmy and SpongeBob hung out in when you were kids," Sam asked, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you would be pleasantly surprised, Samantha," Jimmy said with a smug smile

"What did you say?" Sam asked, clenching her fists.

"Nothing,"

"Good,"

* * *

Sam, Jimmy and Sammy had walked in front of a building. Jimmy plucked out a strand of his hair and placing it on DNA scanner.

"DNA match confirmed," A computerized female voice said. The doors slid open leading into a small kids hang out with beanbags and a couch and a coffee table filled with kids' and teens' magazines. The floor had a mat and a television on the wall.

"Cool. Does the TV work?" Sammy asked, his eyes eyeing the huge screened television.

"Not really, it doesn't connect to channels. It is only for mission purposes," Jimmy said.

"I'm impressed," Sam said folding her arms as she looked around the room.

"Well, there is more," Jimmy said with a smirk.

"Let's go!" Sammy yelled, clearly excited.

Jimmy smiled as he walked over to an specific place, typing in a password. A trapdoor appeared beneath the three people as they fell down through a long tube and landed on the ground.

"Gahhhhhh!" Sam and Sammy yelled, whilst Jimmy did not say anything. They reached a huge lab with beakers on the countertop. A buck toothed man with two children in tow. He had two birds one pink and green flying next to him. If you know your Fairly Odd Parents, it is Cosmo and Wanda. Next to them was a robot that resembled Spongebob standing there. All of them staring an the newcomers. Unlike the other universe, the ST units weren't shut down. They were slowly introduced to the world after programming him to be like Spongebob.

Jimmy was the first to stand up and started, "So, welcome to HQ,"

"Where's Danny?" Was all Timmy said. Silence was the only reply as Sam and Jimmy avoided gazes while Sammy stood there clueless. The jock stared blankly at them.

"Well, he's not with us anymore," Jimmy said silently, walking over with Sam and Sammy following Jimmy behind.

"Wait, did he become an astronaut?" Timmy asked.

"Not exactly," Sam replied, avoiding Timmy's gaze.

"What do you mean by he's not with us anymore?" Timmy inquired.

"You really want to know?" Sam asked coldly.

"Yes, I was one of his friends remember?" Timmy asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well then, he's dead," Sam replied, her voice had a tint of hostility.

Timmy gasped. Jimmy shook his head.

"Jimmy?"

"Yes," Jimmy started, "Sam's right,"

"I-I can't believe it,"

"Seriously, what's the big deal with Danny Fenton? What's so special about him?" Sammy asked, confused.

"He's Danny Phantom," Everyone chorused to the jock who shook his head in shock.

"S-so, Mom worked with The Great Danny Phantom?" Sammy inquired, turning to Sam.

Sam nodded. Sammy remained quiet.

"Where's SpongeBob?" Timmy asked.

"He can't make it today,"

"Well, Samuel," Jimmy started.

"It's Sammy," Sammy started, deadpanned.

"Well, Sammy, meet your teammates, Tommy, Tammy and SpongeTron,"

The kids and robots stood in front of adults and stared at each other. Tommy was a black haired boy that resembled Timmy when he was 10, except for the hat and the hair color. Tammy, on the other hand, had brown hair and wore cat-eye shaped spectacles to correct her vision. Sammy noticed a purple ball baby floating next to them with a wand in its hands as it made noises that sounded like 'Poof poof'.

"I'm Sammy Baxter,"

"SpongeTron,"

"Tammy Turner and the shy boy is Tommy Turner,"

* * *

After the introductions and all that jazz, Sam left while Jimmy and Timmy left to handle some trouble, leaving Sammy, Tommy, Tammy and SpongeTron alone. The atmosphere was tense and no one dared to talk. SpongeTron was left to babysit Tammy and Tommy. Sammy took some time in taking in the structure and his attention shifted over to Tommy.

Tommy eyed the jock nervously. Sammy walked closer, cracking his knuckles.

"Hey, Turnerd," He started, he flexed his fingers it wandered towards the boy's shirt as Tommy stepped back, gasping.

"W-what are you doing?" Tommy stuttered, his eyes wide with fear.

"Shut up, pipsqueak," Sammy said picking his up. He brought him close to his face and started to taint him.

Tammy and SpongeTron gasped, staring blankly at Sammy who glared at the two.

"What are you looking at, Four eyes, SpongeTurd?" Sammy asked, the two started to mutter nervously as they stared at the jock.

"If you dare tell Neutron or anyone, I'll make sure you are hanging from the flagpole in Casper High," he threatened, glaring at the two.

SpongeTron and Tammy gulped and nodded. They did not want to get in trouble with him.

"Good, same goes to you, Turnerd," Sammy growled angrily. Tommy nodded as he dropped the ten year old down, who scrambled behind SpongeTron and Tammy.

It was then, they felt the floor rumble, a robot crashed into the room. Sammy, Tammy, Tommy and SpongeTron gasped, as a huge gun appeared, beams blasted at them.

"Let's fight, loons," Sammy said with a smirk. He clenched his fists and smashed them together with a smirk on his face.

Tommy and Tammy stood in a battle stance as Poof was ready to wave his wand and read for whatever his godnephew and niece was to wish for.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. This is going to be a short story about ten chapters I guess. Any character appearing in this story is either SOLmaster's or Animyx's and I would encourage you to read Time Fixers before you even click this fic. Please review. I would be super grateful.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah, I have finally gotten my lazy butt to write. Thanks SoT for the review. Well, let's move on shall we? The main timeline time fixers nicktoons that appear in this chapter are not mine, they are animyx's and SOLmaster's.**

 **Chapter 2**

Tammy wished up rifles for Tommy and herself as Sammy had gotten himself a brass knuckles ( **The one Grunkle stan from Gravity Falls has)** that Jimmy carelessly left on the table top as SpongeTron hands changed into a gun.

The four charged into battle as the robot started blasting them with beams that SpongeTron countered with his own beams from his gun. Tommy and Tammy wished for rocket boots as they started to hover in the air and started to pelt the robot with their beams that left small holes on the robot's armor.

The robot charged, clenching it's fist towards them and tried to punch them that Tommy and Tammy dodged by flying different directions. Sammy was punching on the robot's foot which merely left a small scratch on the robot.

Sammy was pretty much useless. He ignored the other weapon in the HQ that was lot more useful than the brass knuckles he had. Sammy tried to punch but to no avail. The robot lifted it's foot up and was about to kick away Sammy who dodged it and he grabbed it's foot and started climbing on the robot. It tried to swat him away but to no avail.

" GO TO THE BEHIND! THERE'S AN OFF SWITCH!" SpongeTron yelled as he tried to distract the robot.

"Hey! I will not listen to a puny robot like you, Spongeturd," Sammy replied as he continued to climbing up the robot as he started to punch the robot.

All of a sudden, the robot died down as they saw Jimmy standing there, a bazooka in his hand as Timmy stood behind.

"Kids! Thank god you are alright," Timmy said, running over to Tammy and Tommy, wrapping his arms around them.

"We are fine, Daddy," Tammy said, hugging back as Timmy planted a kiss on top of each of the twins' head.

Jimmy smiled softly to himself and cleared his throat, earning the attention of everyone in the HQ. Sammy had climbed down the robot and stared at his commander.

" Well, I have decided who will be the leader for the next batch of recruits which is none other than Sammy," Jimmy started.

Tommy, SpongeTron and Tammy exchanged glances as they had an uncomfortable feeling bubbling within them. Sammy puffed his chest in pride as Jimmy and Timmy walked away, talking about something, leaving the children, teen and robot alone in the room.

"You heard that! I am your leader and my first rule is I am the only one to give you orders," Sammy started, twisting his fist in his other hand.

"Why can't we have another leader?" SpongeTron groaned to himself as he watched Sammy give Tommy a wedgie.

* * *

"TIME FOR ICE CREAM!" Darry yelled as they had finished a battle against a big green blob ghost.

"Boy, can this day get any better and this drink is good," Tommy sighed contently as he slurped on his drink that he had brought from Nasty Burger.

"Could you sip not slurp?" Tammy asked his twin brother, as she shook her head disapprovingly.

"I'm not some nancy pansy," Tommy retorted. Tammy growled as SpongeTron broke up the fight between the twins.

"Chill, Tammy!" Darry said as Tommy nodded. SpongeTron shrugged.

Tammy crossed her arms across her chest, still disapproving her brother's antics. The nicktoons walked over to the ice cream truck that was standing outside Amity Park Mall. The whole line was queuing up for ice-cream since it happened to be the hottest day of the year.

"Whoa! Isn't it hot, I bet my circuits are sizzling," SpongeTron commented on the weather.

"And, the whole reason why we are going to queue up for ice cream," Darry chirped in. The 15 year old boy was the first one to queue up as he took out some change from his pocket.

"How do you have so much change?" Tommy asked in disbelief.

"I might or might not have taken some coins from Yuki," Darry said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Shame on you, Darrel Scott Fenton," SpongeTron said disapprovingly.

" SpongeTron, chill. I asked Yuki after I took the coins and she said okay" Darry added.

* * *

Tommy, Tammy and SpongeTron were less than thrilled to have a leader like Sammy. Sammy's main victim was Tommy who often received Wedgies and kicked around. Tammy and SpongeTron did not experience what Tommy did but was name called by him.

A part of them wanted to tell Commander Neutron but they did not want to get in trouble with the teen so their lips were sealed tight. Poor Tommy was the one who experienced the most of the bullying.

"This doesn't feel right?" Tammy started.

"Yeah, it feels as if something's missing," SpongeTron said, slumping down.

"I mean about Tommy," Tammy started, trying to get the robot's attention.

"I wish we had a fun, caring leader with superpowers," SpongeTron added as an afterthought. Tommy had finally escaped the wrath of the Baxter and the teen had left to use the toilet.

"Come on! Someone help me! I hate this," Tommy yelled at Tammy and SpongeTron.

"I know," Tammy said, feeling slightly let down. SpongeTron shook his head.

* * *

"Hmmmm...these nicktoons seem like the best targets I can take on. The one with the ghost powers boy is too powerful so I could get these idiots on my side and destroy the nicktoons with the ghost powers boy," Calamitous started as he scrolled through the information he had gotten.

"You think? I just want the magic!" Mr Crocker spazzed.

"Oh stop, I just want the Krabby Patty formula," Plankton said crossing his little arms.

"They are pretty vulnerable," Plankton added as he observed the picture on top that was a video feed of the nicktoons with Sammy as the leader. Calamitous had used the robot they had sent to fight with the alternate nicktoons.

"Well, they are good targets," Calamitous stated.

 _(AND A THEME SONG JINGLE PLAYS)_

 _Young Danny Fenton he was just fourteen_

 _When his parents built a very strange machine_

 _Who lives in a pineapple under the sea_

 _SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!_

 _From here from the stars,_

 _With my candybars_

 _Timmy is an average kid that no one understands,_

 _Mom and Dad and Vicky always giving him commands_

 _Jimmy made a portal to view four worlds unknown_

 _(They are gonna catch 'em all cause they're the nicktoons)_

 _Then, Calamitous stole the blueprint to the portals_

 _And, he had recruited villains from other worlds._

 _They had to fight to save the worlds_

 _And trouble started to brew more_

 _(Nicktoons, Nicktoons)_

 _The four heroes met up in Jimmy's lab_

 _Where all of them forged a bond_

 _And, they united to save the world_

 _They are much more special than an average guy_

 _It's then did all of them knew what was required._

 _They had to fight for the worlds for me and you_

 _They are gonna catch 'am cause they're the nicktoons (X3)_

 _NICKTOONS!_

 **A/N: Welp, I know this song is sucky. It goes in the tune of DP from Jimmy made a portal to view four worlds unknown. I hope you like it! Please review !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Lol, another chapter...yeah, thank you for the review SOLmaster. Here's the real plot starting. Hang onto your seatbelts. This is going to get a little wacky.. There might be use of language but it's very mild...**

 **Chapter 3**

Sammy smirked contently, watching his henchmen beat Tommy up. Tammy and SpongeTron stood behind Sammy, watching everything with wide eyes. They wished they could do something but as long as Sammy was the leader they can't.

Sammy twisted Tommy's wrist as Tommy yelped in pain. Sammy released Tommy's wrist, the younger boy cradled his wrist near him. Sammy and his buddies just chortled at Tommy's misfortune.

"I'm sick of this...I hate being nicktoons. Sammy is worse than Mickey," Tammy whined.

SpongeTron perked up at the mention of Mickey and inquired," Whose Mickey?"

"Our evil babysitter cousin," Tammy explained, "But, he isn't mean as Sammy,"

"He is also shitty," Tommy added.

SpongeTron nodded slowly as he watched Sammy and his buddies leave Tommy, his wrist slightly out of shape.

"I wish my wrist was better," Tommy sighed to Poof as he waved his magical rattle as his wrist was not broken anymore. Tammy sighed, patting Tommy's back as SpongeTron sent a sympathetic glance towards Tommy.

* * *

"Do you think Sammy will stop bullying?" Sam murmured to Dash, who ran his fingers through his blonde locks.

"I can only hope, Sam," Dash replied.

Jimmy glanced at the couple as he stayed quiet, listening in on their conversation.

"I think the leader role will encourage him to act more responsible and let go bullying to grow as a person and a nicktoon," Jimmy replied.

"There are instances that Sammy would abuse this role," Sam voiced her concern.

"There's that but we can only hope the former and not the latter. Even if it was the latter, I think Spongetron would have alerted me," Jimmy said.

"What if Sammy threatened them not to. Either way, I'm really worried. Tammy and Tommy don't seem very happy. Especially Tommy. Do you think it's Sammy?" Sam asked.

Jimmy pursed his lips.

Dash shook his head, "I'm not very sure about handing him the leadership position and when you finally made me realize the severity of bullying, I think this leadership isn't a very good idea,"

Jimmy glanced at the blonde man and said, "There are chances...but this leadership thing might work. Karma might hit his face anytime,"

Sam widened her eyes, Jimmy's professional tone was all gone, he seemed rather unsure about this.

"Neutron, we can't just assume about this. This idea is rather shitty," Dash started.

"This has to work. We have no other option," Jimmy said firmly before he politely excused himself, leaving the household rather hurriedly.

* * *

Darry sighed, floating back home after taking care of a ghost, together with the nicktoons. In the distance was FentonWorks standing, the lights shining brightly through the windows. Darry took the sight welcoming as his legs morphed into a tail and knocked on the door.

Danny walked out. Danny was of average height, dressing a casual T-shirt and jeans and had glasses on him.

"Dad? Aren't you supposed to take off your glasses? Isn't it supposed to be only reading?" Darry cocked his head to the side.

"Oh, right...I was working on some paperworks, must've forgotten to take it off," Danny grinned, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Darry walked into the house, Yuki watching some drama that was aired on TV with the Squarepants children, Crash, Twitchy and Junior.

"Thisisboring," The brown squirrel said, albeit too fast for anyone to process.

"I want to watch My Little Seapony," The brown colored anthropomorphic sponge whined just to be shushed by Yuki since it was an 'exciting part' as she claimed.

Crash, however, was staring at Yuki with a love-sick look etched onto his face. Yuki had not noticed, absorbed into the drama that she was watching.

"Shi-," Danny started when he realized the children were looking at him," Shoot! I almost forgot our dinner is still in the oven," The timer rung in a rhythmic beat as he disappeared into the kitchen to remove whatever that was in the oven.

Yuki stood up as the end credits were displayed on screen as she stretched her rather short legs as she noticed Darry's presence.

"Darry? When did you come?" Yuki asked.

"Just now," Darry replied, folding his arms.

"I didn't notice," Yuki replied. Darry rolled his eyes.

"Huh…." Yuki mumbled to herself.

Crash still had his puppy dog eyes as Twitchy and Junior sent weird looks towards the daredevil.

"So, where are Tammy, Tommy, Maxwell and SpongeTron?" Crash asked with a trace of a southern accent,

"They had Tammy,Tommy and Maxwell went to some video gaming thing while SpongeTron needed to oil himself," Darry explained.

Crash nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

"BLAST THOSE, BLASTED BARNACLES!" SpongeTron yelled, firing an endless fire of bullets from his built-in rifle.

Calamitous cackled and pushed the three boys done while Sammy stood in the corner just watching the fight with no emotion or anything, trying to blast Calamitous but to only fail...

Calamitous scooped up Sammy, Tommy and Tammy. SpongeTron gasped, activating his jetpack but one wing was blasted off.

SpongeTron fell into a portal as Tammy and Tommy tried to save them but Sammy did not come over to help, instead he went over to fight with Calamitous.

"A little help here," Tammy called out as SpongeTron was sucked into a swirly blue vortex. Sammy ignored as he punched Calamitous in the jaw.

Tammy and Tommy weren't strong enough the save the robot so SpongeTron was sucked into the portal as a huge white light blinded them and SpongeTron was nowhere to be found.

"Tammy? Tommy?" SpongeTron started, realising he was in Amity Park. The robot dusted himself and looked around, a feeling of dread settling in the pits of his circuits.

There was no reply, it was rather dark, the street lights lit up the streets dimly. _What the frick was going on?_ SpongeTron was a bright neon light in distance that clearly yelled FentonWorks.

"Wh-Where am I?" SpongeTron murmured to himself, picking himself up, looking at the suburban area with three-storey blocks standing still, the lights glowed from the windows.

The robot shook his head as he started to walk slowly towards FentonWorks.


End file.
